scraboutfandomcom-20200213-history
Scrabout Tournament Series 11
Scrabout Tournament Series 11 is the eleventh annual tournament occur in Scrabout 2015 in real-life tournament. It happens between May 14, 2015. This tournament has 4-player match, 7 tiles game and only 1 fight per game. The player who have first place in the fight he/she will advance to next round or finals. In Finals the rules are the same if someone who is the Champion place he/she will not allowed in next series while the runner-ups are stayed up to first round of the game but he/she qualifies for Champions League 2016 . Fight 1 The game happens between Ushi, Zara, Adjaua and Laskille. Ushi won the first place and advance to the finals as he also manage to get one bingo in a match that can working it winning the match. Laskille is a newcomer of the tournament and he still don't stand chance and ended up getting in second place. While Adjaua almost become a champion of last tournament now he was thrown out into fourth place. Fight 2 The game happens between Cyan, Ifitis, Inasmuch and Versong. This is the best game of the series surpassing last tournament. Versong Bingo twice in a row in a match because he was just too lucky and he manage to stop both Ifitis and Inasmuch resulting them to third place and second place respectively. Also the fourth place is now the highest score in the history. Fight 3 The game happens between Jovil, Crystalkin, Insomuch and Myosotis. Myosotis won the first place and score over 200 points beating her opponents completely. Crystalkin is now fourth place and become the score of lowest by 51 points. Fight 4 The game happens between You, Edmus, Arnel and Arances. You almost win the tournament but he failed because he was second place and finally surpassed by Edmus. Edmus finally get the first place for the first time since first appearance. Edmus now advance to the finals thanks to 6 points. When the results start You has 172 and Edumus has 167, You lose 1 point while two other loses 1 point on Arnel and 4 points on Arances then Edmus added the total of deducted player's points into 6. Resulting it to You has 171 and Edmus has 173 therefore Edmus miraculously won and got first place while You is in despair and pity. Finals The game happens between the winners of each fights: Ushi, Versong, Myosotis and Edmus. This game is fierce when Ushi took the lead but when longer turns Versong become its leader. This no bingo occurred due to great manipulation of every letter even both Ushi and Myosotis tried to Bingo but was blocked by Edmus and Versong failed miserably. Ushi failed miserably on the match and ridiculously talking to his opponents. Versong won the first place and champion of this tournament and advance to Champions League. While Myosotis place second place and become a major threat to all opponents playing with her in a next series. Edmus reaches third place while Ushi reaches fourth place. Resolution Versong is the champion of this tournament as this comparing to Viper. Versong is now better than Viper in terms of score points and bingo luck. Egalang officially enters Scrabout 2015 and will make his first appearance on Scrabout Tournament Series 12 but the date is May 28, 2016. Egalang will having his friendly match against Jayvees on May 15, 2016. The reason that the Scrabout Tournament Series 12 cannot held by May 21, 2018 is only due to trip to Quebec, Canada. Category:Tournament Category:Scrabout 2015 Category:Complete Tournaments